Heart of Glass
(Xbox DLC) |wykonawca= |album= |rok=1979 |tryb= Solo |tanp= |trud= Łatwy (Remake) |wysi= Niski (Remake) |zruch=3 (Po JD) |piktokolor= (Po JD) |kolorr='Strzałki' (Remake) |tekst= (Remake) |ipikto=55 78 (Po JD) |kcal=25 |czt=3:44 |kod=HeartOfGlass |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s}} "Heart of Glass" w wykonaniu znajduje się w , (jako DLC na Xboxa), i . Wygląd Tancerki Tancerka ma białe włosy i nosi czerwono-fioletowe, błyszczące buty i czerwony pasek. Nosi także fioletowy kombinezon, fioletowe okulary, czerwone kolczyki-koła i diadem. W tej wersji nie wprowadzono dużych zmian, tylko buty są bardziej błyszczące, a twarz bardziej widoczna. Remake W Remake'u, tancerka ma błysk w kolorze nieba, zamiast fioletowego. Jej kombinezon jest nieco ciemniejszy, a buty mniej błyszczące niż w . Heartofglass coach 1@2x.png| Heartofglass coach 1 big.png|Remake Tło Tło jest w większości zielone z cyjanowymi zarysami kawałków szkła. Inne kawałki szkła spadają. Podłoga odbija obraz. Tło zostało znacznie zmienione, teraz całe przypomina rozbite kawałki szkła, z odbiciem tancerki w każdej sekcji. Nadal można zaobserwować spadające kawałki szkła. Remake Tło przypomina te z wersji . Jest głównie zielone, ale kawałki szkła przesuwają się teraz w prawo, zamiast spadać. Jest też w wysokiej rozdzielczości. Z tyłu można zauważyć światła sceniczne na podłodze, które dają fioletowe światło. Złote Ruchy W wersjach po , w układzie są 3 Złote Ruchy, wszystkie takie same: Wszystkie Złote Ruchy: Podnieś ręce zataczając półkole. heartofglass gm 1.png|Wszystkie Złote Ruchy Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''Ain’t No Other Man'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''We No Speak Americano'' Podpisy występuje w trybach Puppet/Party Master. Oto podpisy przypisane jej ruchom: *Clubber Circles *Clubber's Wave *Cute Fighter *Cute O'Clock *Girl Power *Happy Housewife *Scoop *Sensual Girl *The Dancefloor *Vintage Dancefloor Ciekawostki Ogólne *'' '' to pierwsza piosenka Blondie w serii. *W grze użyto wersji radiowej , gdzie słowa "to be a pain in the ass" są zamienione na "had a heart of glass". **Dodatkowo, po trzeciej zwrotce, piosenka powtarza refren i część z "La la la" dwa razy; w oryginalnej wersji, po trzeciej zwrotce występuje część z "Ooh ooh woah". **Wersja radiowa i wersja teledyskowa są obie krótsze niż wersja albumowa, jako że trwają około 3 minut i 30 sekund, w przeciwieństwie do oryginału, który trwa 6 minut. *Słowa "La la la" i "Ooh ooh woah" nie występują w tekście w . W następnych wersjach z kolei słowa te są już obecne. Wersja Klasyczna *W ikonie menu w , włosy tancerki są krótsze oraz nie ma ona paska. *Kiedy tancerka schodzi z ekranu w , nie zanika jak inni tancerze z tej samej gry, którzy zostali odnowieni w . *Ikona menu dla tej piosenki została znaleziona w plikach . W nich widać, że użyto tła z , ale jako że ikony menu nie są używane w wersji na Xboxa, nie było ona użyta w . *Razem z Sway (Quien Sera) i We No Speak Americano (Fanmade), została chwilowa usunięta z 2 marca 2015. Dzień później piosenki powróciły. *Awatar w i ma jasnoróżowe włosy zamiast białych. *W Mashupie Ain't No Other Man występuje błąd piktogramu. Piktogram, który zastępuje Złoty Ruch jest w stylu , oprócz głowy, która jest w stylu . Galeria Pliki Gry Tex1 256x256 aa5f75adda4f1520 14.png|'' '' Heartofglass thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' ( files) Heartofglass.jpg|'' '' (Remake) HeartOfGlass Cover AlbumCoach.png| album tancerka HeartOfGlass Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album tło heartofglass cover@2x.jpg| okładka HeartOfGlass_Cover_1024.png| okładka HeartOfGlass banner bkg.jpg| baner menu HeartOfGlassAvatar.png|Awatar GOLDEN Heartofglass.png|Złoty awatar DIAMOND Heartofglass.png|Diamentowy awatar heartofglass pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy Screeny z Gry HeartofGlassMenu.png|'' '' w menu HeartOfGlass jd3 menu.png|'' '' w menu HeartOfGlass jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen HeartofGlassJDNOWMenu.png|'' '' w menu HeartofGlassJD2016Menu.png|'' '' w menu HeartofGlassJD2016LoadingScreen.png| ekran ładowania HeartofGlassJD2016CoachSelection.png| ekran wyboru tancerza HeartofGlassJD2016Score.png| ekran wyników HeartofGlassJD2017Menu.png|'' '' w menu heartofglass jd2017 load.png| ekran ładowania heartofglass jd2017 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza heartofglass jd2017 score.png| ekran wyników HeartofGlassJD2018Menu.png|'' '' w menu HeartofGlassJD2018LoadingScreen.png| ekran ładowania HeartofGlassJD2018CoachSelection.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Obrazy Promocyjne hdcoachforglassfat.png|Ekstrakcja tancerki Inne Heartofglassbackground.png|Tło aintnoothermanar picto error.png|Błąd piktogramu w Ain’t No Other Man (Mashup) Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk Blondie - Heart Of Glass (Official Video) Heart Of Glass (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Zwiastun Heart of Glass - Zwiastun (US) Heart of Glass - Just Dance 3 (Zwiastun US) Gameplaye Heart of Glass - Just Dance Heart of Glass - Just Dance Now Heart of Glass - Just Dance 2016 Heart of Glass - Just Dance 2017 Heart of Glass - Just Dance 2018-0 Heart of Glass - Just Dance 2019 Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Heart of Glass ru:Heart of Glass tr:Heart of Glass es:Heart of Glass Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:1970s Kategoria:Piosenki Disco Kategoria:Piosenki Pop Kategoria:Piosenki Blondie Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Solo Kobiety Kategoria:Średnie Piosenki Kategoria:Łatwe Piosenki Kategoria:Spokojne Piosenki Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited Kategoria:DLC Just Dance 3 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2016 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2017 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Julia Spiesser Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Skrócone Piosenki Kategoria:Usunięte z Just Dance Now Kategoria:Degradacja